Control Your Life Through Insanity
by Unigu Mika
Summary: "If he resists, there is no other choice other but to kill and tame him, right?" Noah inquired, the Hora Dragon behind him made no verbal reply, blood running down its massive maws. *Summary Inside*
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is just a random idea for a Soul Eater fanfic that popped into my head, but I'll try to stay close to the chapter until I have to go off on my own. This might be a one-shot, it may not be and can have some more chapters. It just kinda depends on what I think/reviews I receive. Anyways, here I go! Hope my fanfic writing skills aren't too rusty!

Essentially, this is the fight that is happening in Chapter 80 with Noah v. Death the Kid v. Black Star v. Maka v. everyone else I forgot to mention. With the summoning of the Hora (Horror) Dragon, Noah pulls out one of his big guns, determined to drag Kid back in the book of Eibon. Yet, Hora Dragon isn't the only creature he brings out, but the latter piece of his collection hits much more closer to home for the Soul Eater gang than what they believed was possible.

* * *

**c o n t r o l **

y

o

u

r

l i f e

t.h.r.o.u.g.h.

_{IN.__.SAN.__.ITY}_

* * *

"Until you value yourself, you won't value your time. Until you value your time, you will not do anything with it."

-M. Scott Peck

* * *

**:prologue.**

At times, time itself breathed calmly through their veins, but there was no perception of night or day to the two of them. They were beside one another, weapon and meister, forever meant to support one another through their lives. They were the only witnesses to the sluggish voyage of the clock's hands as it journeyed across the face. Its steady ticking made for the only accompanying beat with the slow beating of their hearts. They were allowed to lay there in a frozen moment in time, able to enjoy the peace when it was theirs to have.

But other times, the clocks beat was too fast for comfort; the room with its numerous objects began to smear together with nauseating velocity. Their breathing was labored and their hearts hurt from franticly beating like a trapped bird inside of a cage. They could not get up and leave. They could not move. There was nothing they could do. They were trapped inside of a motionless race. Lying there next to one another, they could merely try and make sense of a living nightmare.

Yet, neither of these occurred often. Instead, they were forced to live through time one heartbeat at a time, each second taking just as long as the next one. They could feel themselves growing older the longer they remained motionless. Truth be told, they were trapped; cornered and pinned down by an opponent they had failed to beat. Trophies for the victory, they were meant to remain there until seen fit to leave. Their screams could not be heard. They were to never be let out.

Unless they were called to be pawns for Him.

**:endprologue.**

* * *

I know, it's short. But I'm going to try and upload the actual first chapter next. Wish me luck!

Please rate and review! It's the only fuel that keeps me going!

Thanks again for reading!


	2. Calling To The Soul

First official chapter time! I know, I know, the prologue was actually shorter than everything else I had. Kinda sad… oh well. I suppose it's time for me to try and make up the ridiculously short prologue with a longer first chapter. Please note that in the beginning is part of chapter 80 before I get into the actual story, so it may be a little slow.

Like always, enjoy.

* * *

"Disease, insanity, and death were the angels that attended my cradle, and since then have followed throughout life."

– Edvard Munch

* * *

**:callingtothesoul.**

Once again, Black Star and Death the Kid had managed to defeat another piece of Noah's collection. Noah was tired of the fighting and wanted his precious piece back, but he was still putting up a fight. He sighed, adjusting his hat.

"Well the, let's finish this." He looked at his opponents, finally settling the matter in his head on how to end the fight. "Kid! I'm taking you back into the book!" His opponents tensed, waiting for the next attack. Opening the book, the familiar choking black cloud erupted from the pages of the Book of Eibon. Already the smoke was forming his next piece from his prolific collection. Looking up, his examined the slow formation of what he had called to the fray. "I'll borrow you, Hora Dragon. If he resists, then there is no other choice but to kill and tame him, right?" Noah inquired. The beast behind him gave no verbal reply as blood ran down its massive maws. Now formed, Death the Kid and the others looked on in horror at the massive creature before them. Three heads horribly disfigured and two covered with forms of masks looked down at them, horrible grins adorned their faces. With a cemetery sprawled across its back, it was larger than anything any had ever faced. The standoff between Noah and the Spartoi students was now reaching its breaking point.

The Hora Dragon approached the Shibusen students and teachers, its weight sending shockwaves through the ground. The beasts' three heads wheezed through its mouths, the labored breath was the only sound as it continued to move forward. Noah smiled, knowing the battle was over, but he was willing to give Kid one more choice. He needed to show how much he could be a merciful as the new ruler of everything. "I want you to come back into the book peacefully, Kid. I'll give you one last choice, being as merciful as I am. Maybe seeing another piece in my collection can change your mind." The Hora Dragon stopped his approach, making the Spartoi force and teachers tense, prepared for whatever would come from the book now. Noah smiled, looking upwards to the sky. As the new ruler, it was always important to show his followers examples of what a perfect follower would be. Looking at the Hora Dragon, the middle face suddenly contorted in discomfort.

..

They could feel it before it occurred. The movement of time was beginning to speed up for them. If they could, they would have clutched each other's hands in fear. Yet, they could not in their state. The room no longer had a reference point while they began to move in another dizzying race. Their hearts frantically beat against their chests in a failed futile effort to keep up with the frightening pace, but they knew that their hearts could never win. The hair on the backs of their necks rose, feeling the unconscious tug of being summoned. Fear clutched at their throats as they were being torn away from the little comfort they once had and thrown into whatever situation that they had been called to face. They could at least count on knowing that they would be together.

..

The Hora Dragon shook its middle head as it found it was still in distress. The smile on Noah's face grew as Hora Dragon opened its jaw and gagged, its long black tongue scrapping against sharp teeth as it unraveled to the ground. Its rancid black blood ran down its mouth and fell onto the ground, turning to acid when it hit the earth with a sickening sizzling sound. No one moved; a strange fascination over what was happening to the beast overwhelmed any other action. The eyes of the Hora Dragon lolled into the back of its heads as it gave a sharp heave to dislodge whatever was in its throat.

Like a chunk of meat, the thing fell onto the ground with a soft 'thud' onto the tongue of the beast. It made no attempt to move as it was tossed to the side as the Hora Dragon's massive tongue to allow it to withdraw back into its mouth. Noah looked over at the creature on the ground and cooed to it like a small child. "It's alright for you to get up, no one wants to hurt you."

Black Star tightened his grip on his weapon in katana form; Kid cocked the guns in case whatever it was charged at them. Maka frowned, trying to figure out what exactly had been thrown into the battle now. It didn't seem like the monsters Noah had summoned; it seemed somewhat similar to her Soul Perception.

Slowly, the thing moved from its laying position on the floor to sit up, revealing that it was not any of the creatures from before, but in fact a girl. She remained sitting for a while, unsure what to do and kept looking at those around her through the hair over her face. Noah approached her and offered her a hand; she looked up at him before taking it in her own to be pulled upwards while she clutched something in her left hand. "I'm sorry, but I need you to fight today." Noah explained to the girl, who slowly nodded and made a pitiful attempt to seem confident in front of her master. With a small, guiding hand, Noah pushed her towards the Shibusen opponents. Dragging the pole behind her in the dirt, she walked some ways away from Noah and stopped, no longer as confident as she was before.

Nervously, she pushed the hair away from the front of her face to tuck behind her ear. Her pale face was splashed with what looked like the black blood of the Hora Dragon across her eyes, but she seemed not to notice. The pole scrapped against the ground as she shifted her weight onto her left leg and looked down at the pole, pausing for a moment in uncertainty.

"I'm tired with waiting!" Black Star shouted, deciding not to give her the chance to do anything except stand there like a startled animal. Taking a swing at her unprotected torso, he would make sure that it would stop her before she could do anything. This fight would be over if he had anything to say about it. Their real target was Noah.

"Black Star! Stop!" Professor Stein shouted to him, seeming to have realized something important, but it was too late for Black Star to do anything except finish the swing.

_Thud._

Black Star stopped, finding the pole that she had carelessly held by her side just moments earlier had blocked Tsubaki's blade. Black Star immediately gained some distance from her, expecting her to attack now. Far enough away from her revealed what the pole's true form; she was holding the butt end of a pole that became a halberd. Maka, now seeing what the pole really was, felt the pit of her stomach drop with realization of whom they were facing.

"Why did you stop me Stein?" Black Star asked to Stein, still keeping his eyes locked on her as she picked the weapon and swung it onto her shoulders with the same hand.

"She's a student of Shibusen, Black Star. That weapon is her partner" Maka whispered, horrified.

**:endcallingtothesoul.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love it if you guys would give me a review or comment so I know what else I might want to do. Sorry if there were any grammar errors in this piece, I'm currently too lazy to contact my beta'r to look through this. -nervous laugh-

In case you were wondering what a halberd looks like you'll have to just look up halberd on Google. The Document thing is being mentally challenged and keeps refusing to add the link even when I try and add it via HTML. Oh well, maybe I'm doing something wrong.


	3. A Girl and Her Fears

Yes, you are all allowed to beat me to death for my inability to keep my promise for a new chapter for this story. Especially you starbrigate, you have every right especially to do so. So, for now, a brief interlude before another awesome *sarcasm* chapter.

* * *

Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil.

-Aristotle

* * *

**:agirlandherfears.**

The earliest memory she had of her crying involved clowns.

Her parents had decided to take her to a traveling circus when she was young. After all, their daughter should experience the same things that they themselves had gone to while growing up.

She could remember the numerous games and food that were abound in the circus. Colorful candy and bright balloons were offered when the approached the large, intimidating big top of the circus. Her parents bought her popcorn and a bright green balloon before they guided her inside to the darkened tent to sit down for the show. It was hard for her parents to try and keep her in her seat due to her excitement.

The delicate ballerinas that danced on pure white horses. The flying trapeze artists. The human cannonball. Each were more remarkable that the next, almost too much to seem to be even possible. She was left wanting to go out there and try those things with them, wanting to be a part of the magic that was before her. Right after the lion tamer had jumped his lion through a ring of fire, everything went from exciting to downright horrifying.

She didn't know what was happening in the main ring when the person appeared from the audience. Strange clothes. White face. Bright red nose. She could feel her skin crawl with worry of what was happening as two more came into the ring. Shouldn't they be worried by these people instead of clapping? An unfamiliar hand landed on her shoulder, making her jerk to look at the origin of the hand. The imagine was framed into her mind; the strange, alien face staring back at her, his teeth yellow compared to the white face and rainbow hair of his and baggy, mismatched clothes.

She screamed in pure terror.

Hysterical and crying, her parents had to take her home, despite the profuse apologies of the clown. She would not let the thing near her. Not then, not ever.

She would always hate clowns.

..

She watched the area before her, warily examining her foes. Clowns. Black clowns. Their faces twisted and distorted almost beyond what would be possible to smile with no eyes to stare upon, which she was somewhat glad of. They held weapons of their own; one with a sword, the other with two guns. She could only assume that the witch with the scythe meant that she was the one controlling them. If she could take out the witch, then the clowns would be easy to take out after; they might even disappear. But she knew that they were ready to fight her in order to protect their master. She would have to get past them somehow.

Swallowing the familiar panic of seeing the flesh and blood of what she feared the most, she gave her halberd a practice swing with one hand, the feeling of movement slightly alien to her after her period of inactivity. Yet, the weapon still had the familiar warmth against her hand. Grabbing it with both now, she got into her fighting position. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in terror. She was waiting, unsure what to do now. But she had to be strong, no matter what.

"You need to get rid of the witch first Katherine." Noah cooed soothingly from behind her, the worry washing away from his reassuring tone. She nodded, her bangs falling across her face again. She tensed, ready for her first attack. The two clowns would not know what would hit them until it was too late. Her plan of attack was decided.

"Get ready." She whispered.

**:endagirlandherfears.**

* * *

Mm, yeah. I just had to finish add this so we can get past this and then focus on the fighting. I hope you guys know who those clowns and witch are, it should be obvious. And the girl has a name! Yay! But don't worry, she won't be too pinnacle for the story... no, wait, would she be since she's the one who is to be fighting against Spartoi? Hmm...

As always, comments and reviews are loved. It gets me pumped when I write.


	4. Try To Strike Down God, Will You

I'm back guys! I finally have some time to try and update the series now that I have a two-week break from school. Sorry to keep you all waiting!

* * *

You must show the world that you abhor fighting.

-Desmond Tutu

* * *

**:strikedowngod,willyou.**

The three meisters shared an uncomfortable moment of silence with the revelation.

"What did you say?" Kid asked Maka, unsure that she had heard her correctly. Maka frowned.

"She's a student of Shibusen, Kid. She's just like us."

"Bullshit! I ain't believing that!" Black Star barked out, pointing his katana at their opponent. Maka quickly looked at the girl, seeing that she was still standing there. She could get a better glimpse at her soul- soft blue overall, but her soul was far from the smooth soul that normal people possessed. Writing was carved into the side of her soul, the title and writing in a strange language she couldn't read, covering the lower left half of her soul. Thick black sludge slowly ran down the other side of her soul, the ends transforming into an unsightly black hand with grotesque claws dug onto the side of her soul. A sign of Noah's grip on her soul most likely.

"Black Star!" Maka warned. He immediately turned to face their charging opponent. She had her halberd behind her as she charged, footsteps heavy against the ground. Black Star immediately charged to her, making it an inevitable clash between the two of them. She tensed, her arms ready for the attack. Maka could see her soul wavelengths go haywire as she prepared to fight. Black Star immediately pulled Tsubaki into a defensively position, readying himself from a counterattack knowing such a slow attack would be easy to defend. Suddenly, she jumped startling high into the air. Black Star stopped and looked up to see her swinging the blade down onto him.

"La guillotine lame!"

The axe blade enlarged with their soul resonance and madness. With a strong swing, she brought it down over Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star immediately countered, using the katana to stop the axe from reaching him. For a moment, her resonance attack began to crack; he felt that he could stop the attack by his own will.

But, her resolve was stronger with madness now.

Tsubaki cried out; her blade showing a hairline fracture. Black Star immediately backed off, jerking Tusbaki to the side so Katherine's attack smashed into the ground, sending debris and dust from the dry ground up into the air to surround her. Black Star kept his distance, examining the injury Tsubaki had.

"Are you alright Tusbaki?" He asked, briefly glancing down to look at the damage on the blade.

"Y-yes Black Star. I'm fine." She didn't have the heart to tell him that her arm might be broken. She was at least proud that she had protected her meister. Black Star scowled and looked at the dust cloud; she would suffer for hurting a friend of god.

She emerged from the dust, heading right towards Maka and Soul with her halberd ready to finish the two of them off.

But Kid had been ready.

She was smashed across the face as Kid attacked her, sending her skidding across the ground and away from him just like he had done with Gopher. Though not thrown as far, it still had the same effect. Her weapon was thrown out of her hands, skidding across the ground to lay almost fifty yards from her own position as she herself skidded across the earth.

Momentarily stunned, she slowly sat up, blood giving her a red mask on a better part of her face. She stopped to try and rub the blood out of her eye to little avail. Kid aimed both Liz and Patti at her, both ready to fire. She looked up with her good eye, seeing her situation. Her weapon made no response to turn into human form to help her.

"Don't move." He ordered. She stayed down on her knees, still wiping the blood away from her face while her good eye kept a watch on him.

It seemed that, for the moment, they had stopped her.

Noah, from his viewing position, would not hear for that. After all, he was the one who was in charge. No one should give out orders except for him.

With an unspoken signal, the Hora Dragon moved from its patient waiting and let out a deafening roar. Black Star immediately faced off against the beast as it rambled forward, three heads gnashing their teeth to attack. But Kid would not move from where he was, nor look away from Katherine. They were locked in a stalemate.

The whishing of air was the only indicator for what nearly took him out. He jumped to the side, nearly avoiding being hit by an impossibly huge object. Turning and firing at it, he found that bullets would be ineffective as they hit. One of the tombstones that was on the back of the Hora Dragon lay lodged in the ground where he had been standing only moments before. Suddenly, the solid block of stone heaved back up into the air, being pulled up by a strange black rope. Quickly retracting, it returned back to the Hora Dragon, one of the heads focusing its attention at Kid while the other two were still on Black Star, trying to take him out with the stones as well. He tensed as he saw the tombstone come flying back at him again.

Forgetting about Katherine, she had the chance to run to her weapon and grab it, turning back her attention away from the new fight to her goal- Maka Albarn. She had foolishly been watching the fight of her allies instead of focusing on her other opponent. Now was her choice to take out the witch.

Unfortunately, she was rather slow with running, her footsteps alerting Maka that her assailant was back. Maka immediately threw Soul up to defend herself. But, using the pole of the halberd, she threw Soul off to the side. For a moment, Maka winched as the wounds from her fight with Giriko. Viciously, she jabbed the spear end straight to Maka's abdomen. Jerking away, the spear only managed to slice her across her skin, but the pain was there. With a fluid motion, she swung the halberd around herself and used the blunt end to hit her across the face. Falling to the ground, her weapon transformed into his human form to come to her aid, examining the wound when seeing that she wasn't getting back up. Soul looked down at the origin of the red stain, seeing muscle in between the open lines of skin. It wasn't good. He looked up, her eyes smoldering with disgust. Her looked down at him with a mild interest like someone would when watching an anthill before deciding to step on it. She stepped towards him, her weapon lightly held in her hand. Soul instinctively turned his left hand into a blade, failing to intimidate her when he was unable to take the pressure off of her side.

"Silly little scythe," she cooed, "I'm going to kill you and your witch regardless. Evil such as you doesn't deserve a place in this world." She gripped her weapon, lifting it up to strike them down.

**:endstrikedowngod,willyou.**

* * *

Ugh, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. It's literally 12:30 in the morning as I'm writing this. I hope Katherine doesn't seem to Mary-Sueish. She's just hell-bent to get her mission to kill Maka. Um, I do have another chapter almost ready, so please excuse my rather slow updatingness. It was hard trying to figure out how to write a fight scene since I've never really had to write one.

As always, please rate and review! It's the only thing that keeps me going!

Please message me if something seems like it's missing from this. I'm too tired to check right now.


End file.
